kazetsuyofandomcom-20200214-history
Michi
Michi is the second ending song of the Kaze ga tsuyoku fuiteru anime series Characters in Order of Appearance #Akane Kashiwazaki #Musa Kamara #Yukihiko Iwakura #Takashi Sugiyama #Jōjirō Kizuki #Jōtarō Kizuki #Akihiro Hirata #Yōhei Sakaguchi #Kakeru Kurahara #Haiji Kiyose Lyrics TV Anime Version Romanji= Kono michi mo ano sora mo Bokura o mirai e tsumugu Motto ue e Mada tōku e Tsuzuiteru Hō o naderu kaze wa tsumetai no ni Boku no karada wa moete iru Itsu kara ka hiete ita kokoro wa Michigae hodo chigau kara Ano tsurakatta omoide mo Yowane haita yoru de sae mo Kono toki o mukaeru tame no Mono datta n da Kono michi mo ano sora mo Bokura o mirai e tsumugu Motto ue e Mada tōku e Tsuzuiteru |-| Kanji= この道も あの空も 僕らを未来へ紡ぐ もっと上へ まだ遠くへ 続いてる 頬を撫でる風は冷たいのに 僕の身体は燃えている いつからか冷えていた心は 見違えほど違うから あの辛かった思い出も 弱音吐いた夜でさえも この時を迎える為の ものだったんだ この道も あの空も 僕らを未来へ紡ぐ もっと上へ まだ遠くへ 続いてる |-| English= This path and that sky Leads us towards the future Higher up Still farther Continuing on Even though the wind stroking my cheeks is cold My body is burning Because my heart that has long been cold Has dramatically changed Those painful memories Even those nights when I faltered They were all to welcome this moment This path, and that sky Leads us towards the future Higher up Still farther Continuing on Full Version Romanji= Kono michi mo ano sora mo Bokura o mirai e tsumugu Motto ue e Mada tōku e Tsuzuiteru Hō o naderu kaze wa tsumetai no ni Boku no karada wa moete iru Itsu kara ka hiete ita kokoro wa Michigae hodo chigau kara Ano tsurakatta omoide mo Yowane haita yoru de sae mo Kono toki o mukaeru tame no Mono datta n da Kono michi mo ano sora mo Bokura o mirai e tsumugu Motto ue e Mada tōku e Tsuzuiteru Kurushikute nigedashi sō na toki mo Mō dame da to omotta to shite mo Boku o shinjiteru nakamatachi o Omoeba mada susumeru yo Ato ippo dake de mo ii Sono ippo o kurikaesu naka de Kotoba ni dekinai kimochi ga Saki e tsunagu Kono basho ga itsu no hi ga Natsukashiku omoeru yō ni Motto ue e Mada tōku e Tsuzuiteru Raku na michi nado doko ni mo nai Saka o noborikitta saki ni Hoka ja ajiwae nai yorokobi Te ni shita mono wa hokori Hoshikatta mono ga te no naka ni aru Kedo owari wa naku mada michi wa tsuzuku Ushiro wa miakitafurikaeranai Mada kaze ga fuku Kono michi mo ano sora mo Bokura o mirai e tsumugu Motto ue e Mata tōku e Kono basho ga itsu no hi ga Natsukashiku omoeru yō ni Motto ue e Mada tōku e Tsuzuiteru |-| Kanji= この道も あの空も 僕らを未来へ紡ぐ もっと上へ まだ遠くへ 続いてる 頬を撫でる風は冷たいのに 僕の身体は燃えている いつからか冷えていた心は 見違えほど違うから あの辛かった思い出も 弱音吐いた夜でさえも この時を迎える為の ものだったんだ この道も あの空も 僕らを未来へ紡ぐ もっと上へ まだ遠くへ 続いてる 苦しくて逃げ出しそうな時も もうダメだと思ったとしても ぼくを信じてる仲間たちを 想えばまだ進めるよ あと一歩だけでもいい その一歩を繰り返すなかで 言葉にできない気持ちが 先へ繋ぐ この場所が いつの日が 懐かしく思えるように もっと上へ まだ遠くへ 続いてる 楽な道などどこにも無い 坂を登りきった先に 他じゃ味わえ無い喜び 手にしたものは誇り 欲しかったものが手の中にある けど終わりはなくまだ道は続く 後ろは見飽きた振り返らない また風が吹く この道も あの空も 僕らを未来へ紡ぐ もっと上へ まだ遠くへ この場所が いつの日が 懐かしく思えるように もっと上へ まだ遠くへ 続いてる |-| English= This path and that sky Leads us towards the future Higher up Still farther Continuing on Even though the wind stroking my cheeks is cold My body is burning Because my heart that has long been cold Has dramatically changed Those painful memories Even those nights when I faltered They were all to welcome this moment This path, and that sky Leads us towards the future Higher up Still farther Continuing on Those trying times when I feel like running away Or I think of giving up altogether When I think of my friends who believe in me It spurs myself onward Even just one more step is fine In repeating that step The feelings I can’t put into words Shall connect to the future Just as this place shall someday Fill us with nostalgia Higher up Still farther Continuing on Easy roads and the like are nowhere to be found But when you complete the hills, You will have a feeling that you can't feel anywhere else I’ve gained pride What I’ve wanted is in my hands But there’s no end yet, the road still goes on I am tired of looking back, I won't do it anymore The wind blows again This path and that sky Leads us towards the future Higher up Still farther Continuing on Just as this place shall someday Fill us with nostalgia Higher up Still farther Continuing on Category:Music